


Miraculous Ladybug: Rewritten

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...but not without..., ...cause I just don't see them as a believable couple, Adrinette will be temporary, Canon Rewrite, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: I decided to do my own rewrite of the show, not because I think it's a bad show in fact I absolutely love this show, but alas there's certain things in canon I don't like or I think need fixing. However, please note that just because I change a scene doesn't mean I think the scene is bad. I change them to fit with the narrative as best I can. I mean making a shot for shot or word for word remake of something is pointless because it doesn't add anything to the story. Now as this is my vision, I do not expect you to agree with it and you may voice your disagreement if you must, but please don't use this as grounds to insult or "correct" me over it. Anyhow enjoy my attempt at a rewrite.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Origins Part 1: Cat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> *Marinette and Adrien will know each other's identities and their circumstances for meeting will be completely different.
> 
> *They will not receive the Miraculouses from Fu, but instead from Chloé who steals them off of Fu in order to give them as gifts. Chloé will openly give the Cat Miraculous to celebrate their ten years of friendship (also ten years is how long they've been friends here). For Marinette, Chloé will give the Ladybug Miraculous to her claiming that she doesn't like the earrings and that they're ugly enough to suit Marinette when in actuality she's trying to win her heart.
> 
> *Adrinette will exist, but will not become endgame and with their identities known to one another there is thus no "love square."
> 
> *Chlonette will also exist and may or may not become endgame.
> 
> *Lila will not appear in this rewrite, at least not as a villain. I’m still not certain if I want to include her or not, but Sabrina will instead fill Lila’s role.
> 
> *The amount of Miraculouses given out will be tightened and those who get theirs will be allowed to keep them.
> 
> *Marc will not appear in this rewrite, as I have no reason to include him whatsoever.
> 
> *Felix will appear much earlier.
> 
> Keep in mind I don't have it completely mapped out so some of these are subject to change and many other changes are to be added.

Paris. The city of love, but love takes many forms. Some romantic, some revolting, others are rather inconclusive. Loving someone means you care about them, that you can trust them with your life.

For Adrien Agreste, there wasn’t much of any of that. Being his dad’s ideal son never was in his best interests and with his dad almost always busy, there wasn’t much time to spend with him. At first he enjoyed the idea of making his father happy, but he only really seemed to care about his fashion business than he did bonding with his son. 

Adrien was essentially a loner. His only friend happened to be the snooty mayor of Paris’ daughter. Chloé Bourgeois was her name, and her home life wasn’t really the best either. Since Adrien had never been to public school, he wasn’t very well adjusted. Chloé on the other hand was very no nonsense about it.

One day she came to the Agreste mansion gate. “Is Adrikins in?”

“No,” a voice simply replied through her security camera.

And there it was, her least favorite word in the English dictionary to be directed at her. “What do you mean no?!” She yelled.

“I mean no. You’ve heard of the word no before right?” The voice replied.

“Have you heard of the word ‘lawsuit’? Because that’s what you’ll be getting if you don’t let me in right now!” Chloé yelled, attempting to squeeze through the gate. 

The bars however, were too thin to fit through and the poor girl ended up stuck in a rather awkward position. “I intentionally made those bars thin to avoid a repeat of last time,” said another voice, more intimidating than the last. 

And out came Gabriel Agreste, famous fashion designer and father of Adrien. Tall and menacing, he stood upon the stuck young girl. “Everytime you come by you do this Chloé,” he said, “what do you possibly think you can gain out of this?”

“A chance to see Adrikins!” She yelled. 

Gabriel checked his watch and stared at the young girl with his usual stern face. “Well I suppose I can let him speak with you briefly, but if you pull another fast one like last time I won’t hesitate to disallow you from seeing him permanently.”

“Whatever,” Chloé replied, unfazed by the man’s threat. As far as she was concerned she could find other ways to sneak in. Out came Adrien, looking meek as usual.

“Hey Chlo, see you got your head in my gate,” He joked.

“Always with the wisecracks,” Chloé replied. “Can you pretty please get my beautiful head out of this ugly gate?”

With no hesitation he pushed on her head as hard as he could, barely sliding her out of the bars where her head was. “There you go Chlo,” He said.

The girl clutched the top of her head. “Ow! Did you have to do it so rough?!”

“Better out than in right?”

“You have five minutes,” Gabriel said, walking back inside. As he shut the door and looked back, he wondered if letting Adrien keep his friendship with Chloé was the right choice.

“So what’s up Chlo?” Adrien asked.

“Well as of today, it’s been ten years since we’ve been friends,” She said, looking away bashfully.

“Go on?” Adrien said.

“Well I stopped by this weird antique shop and found this glowy ring,” She held up the silver jewel. “I… figured you’d like it. Because I hate it!” She yelled.

Adrien giggled. “Chloé you know you don’t have to put on this tough girl act all the time, I’m glad to have you as my friend.”

“Silly Adrikins, I guess dog eat dog is a term you’ve never heard of. Anyway here,” she shoved the ring in his hands, “try it on.”

“You’re not gonna propose to me?” He playfully asked.

Chloé rolled her eyes, “as if, I love you Adrikins, but not that way.”

“So how’s it going with that girl anyway?” He asked.

“Ugh she’s unbearable, I’ve thrown every possible hint at her and she still doesn’t get it,” Chloé replied.

“Well did you ever try actually talking to her?” He asked.

“We have nothing in common!” Chloé said, folding her arms and making a frown, “besides if I did try to talk to her, she’d probably say no.”

Adrien examined the ring, spinning his hand back and forth. “Well you never know until you try. So why did this particular ring stand out anyway?” He probed.

“I thought it’d go well with your jacket,” Chloé admitted.

“Well, I think it’s sweet of you Chloé.”

“Whatever.” 

“Time’s up,” Gabriel shouted from behind.

“Gotta go Chlo, thanks again,” he said.

Chloé walked away, ready to enjoy the rest of her not so enjoyable weekend. She didn’t have any real friends apart from Adrien. He was one of the few she could put her trust in. There was Sabrina, but she only liked being ordered around. Kim had a crush on her, but he was such a blockhead plus she doesn’t like guys in that way. Max occasionally hung out with her, but that was more because Kim was there. They were friends so Chloé more or less simply tolerated him.

Adrien went up to his room and laid on his bed. “Chloé…” he told himself, “you’ve been such a good friend,” but as he was recalling their tenure a black blur came out and examined Adrien.

“Why hello to you… wait who are you?” The creature asked.

“What? Who are… what are you?!” Adrien asked.

“Geez, did anyone ever teach you any manners? Name’s Plagg and I’m a kwami.”

Adrien closed his eyes. “No, I’m seeing things. You can’t be real!” He tried to convince himself, but failed.

“Of course I’m real. You’re looking at me right now aren’t you?” Plagg argued.“I thought that weird funny girl was going to be my wielder, you better have something good.”

“I’m just a guy, not much I can offer.”

“I’m kidding, most of us don’t have the sense of humor I do, but I happen to be the exception!”

“Okay Mr. Exception, what do you do exactly?” Adrien asked.

“Well I grant the power of destruction, in order to transform into me all you need to do is say ‘Plagg, claws out’ and then you will transform.”

“Uhh… Plagg, claws out.” The boy uttered. 

“No wait!” Plagg yelled. But it was too late, and before he knew it his wielder’s body was encased in a black suit. Adrien examined it, uncertain of what to make of his newfound look. 

“What is this?” He asked. “Plagg? How do I take this thing off?” He tugged at the suit, but it was on so tight it was like it was part of his skin. This all felt so unreal. “What is this? Plagg where are you?”

A knock was heard at Adrien’s door. “Adrien?! It’s your father!”

The boy gasped, he couldn’t let his dad see him like this. With haste he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The man let himself in. “Adrien where are you?”

“I’m taking a shower dad! I was feeling kind of clammy and thought it’d help me feel better!” He explained to his father.

Gabriel simply turned away and took a breath. “Very well, just a reminder that you have a photo shoot in one hour, do not be late.” He said, walking out.

Adrien began to panic. “One hour! I gotta get this thing off. I mean it feels good to be able to run around like this.” It was true, he felt lighter than air. It was as if he was wearing springs on his legs. He’d never felt so agile. Without thinking he jumped out the window and started running around Paris.

Meanwhile in another part of town, a young girl had come home from another taxing day. “Ugh, today was long!” She said.

“Hi sweetie.” Her dad greeted.

“Hi dad.” She replied.

“Rough day?”

“A bit, seems I’m in the same class as Chloé… again.” She said dejected.

“It could’ve been worse dear. You could’ve repeated la quatrième (8th grade).”

The girl rolled her eyes. “I’m amazed she didn’t. With Sabrina doing her work and all.”

“Well how about I bake us something nice and we can have a little gaming session? You okay with that Marinette?” Her father asked.

Marinette smiled and nodded. “Sure papa.” She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was her full name, she was your average teen girl. She may have been clumsy, but she meant well and always intended to do the right thing. Her family loved her, she was well known in Paris and enjoyed making designs in her spare time.

She laid on her bed and pulled out a box that Chloé slipped in her bag. “Why the heck did you give me this?” She asked herself, recalling how Chloé was adamant that she didn’t want them. “These aren’t worth my time, figured my trash should be your treasure Dupain-Cheng.”  
She recalled her past words. In actuality, she had intended to give what was inside it to her as a gift. Of course Chloé being Chloé would never admit that in a million years. “These earrings are so beautiful.” She thought to herself, but upon further examination a red polka-dotted creature came out.

“Hello there.” The little red creature said.

Marinette just about fell over screaming, surprised. “What? What is that? What are you?!”

“I’m a kwami,” the little red creature said, “my name is Tikki and these earrings are the Miraculous of the Ladybug.

Marinette cocked her head. “Miraculous of the Ladybug?”

“I grant the power of creation, all you need to do to activate me is say ‘Tikki, spots on” and then say “Tikki, spots off” to deactivate me.”

Marinette breathed in and out. “So Chloé gives me these earrings she doesn’t want for whatever reason, and out comes this bug thing who tells me they have some magic powers, am I going insane?!”

“Chloé?” Tikki wondered, “Is that the name of the girl that put these in your bag? She was muttering something to her friend about it being for you. She also took the ring for this other human. I think his name was Adrikins.”

“Chloé giving out gifts,” Marinette thought, “that’s new, never did understand that girl.” The dark-haired girl went up to her balcony and was immediately greeted by a guy in a cat suit landing up there in a panic.

The two screamed at each other in fear for a second before the boy got his bearings. “Sorry, you frightened me.”

“Frightened you?! What are you and what are you doing on my porch?!”

The blond boy breathed. “Sorry, I was in my room and then this little fairy thing came out of the ring I got, I said ‘claws out’ and then next thing I know I’m in this suit I can’t get off.”

“You need to say ‘Plagg, claws in’,” Tikki said.

“Claws in?” The cat boy wondered.

The red kwami circled around him. “It’s how you deactivate your Miraculous, did you by any chance use your Cataclysm yet?”

“Cataclysm?!” The boy asked, but before he knew it a black energy formed around his hand, “What the heck?!”

“Don’t move!” Tikki yelled, “don’t touch anything with that! If you do you’ll reduce whatever you touch to ash!”

“How do I turn this off?” The boy wondered.

“It’ll deactivate itself after five minutes, until then don’t touch anything!” Tikki yelled.

Marinette finally spoke up. “Can somebody please tell me what’s going on!”

“Marinette is everything okay?” Her father yelled.

“Oh, uh… everything’s fine!” Marinette yelled back, “just uh... got a wrong number from someone! Just fixed it!”

“Okay dear!” Her father yelled back.

“This must be your new partner, the wielder of the Cat Miraculous,” Tikki began, “though I thought he’d know how to deactivate it.”

“Claws in?” The boy said, his suit vanishing. He rubbed the back of his head, “sorry, guess I got a little hasty.”

“Well at least your little world ending power deactivated too, now that it’s gone let me introduce myself. I’m Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” the girl held her right hand out, the boy shook it.

“Adrien Agreste, guess you’re my new partner.”

“Agreste? As in the son of Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer?!” The dark-haired girl looked about ready to fall over, “a celebrity’s my partner!” She squeaked.

Adrien chuckled. “Yeah, though my dad doesn’t typically let me roam free and I got a photo shoot in a half an hour so ‘Plagg, claws out’!” The boy yelled, but nothing happened.

“You just used me,” Plagg said, exhausted, “I need to eat first before I can go again,” he looked at Marinette, “hey pigtails, you wouldn’t happen to have any food would you?”

“I uh, have a few leftover pastries. They haven’t gone bad yet.”

“It ain't camembert, but those will do.” Adrien looked upon the black kwami.

“So you need to eat to be used?”

“If you were an adult you could use us indefinitely, but since you teenagers are still growing we can’t risk feeding off your life energy, so the guardians set timers for young wielders to prevent us from taking too much out of you,” Plagg explained.

“So what would happen if you break that timer?” Marinette asked.

“We’re forbidden from doing so, our master put a spell on us so that we couldn’t,” Tikki explained.

Plagg was quick to eat his food once Marinette opened the box of Macarons she had. “So guess we gotta bounce?”

“Yeah, my dad doesn’t like it when I’m late. Nice to meet you Marinette,” The boy said before he transformed and left the rooftop.

“He’s so perfect,” Marinette said, dreamily.

___

In his shop a hunched old man looked upon his missing jewels with a note that read:

_Dear, Weird old man_

_That ring and those earrings not being for sale is utterly ridiculous, I took one peek and was like “I’ve gotta have them!” I needed a friendship ring and I’ve got this girl I want to impress, so no I think my needs actually are greater than yours. So I will be taking them and giving you the code to my daddy’s credit card. Just bill it off of him, he won’t mind… much. You’ll get enough money to buy like five shops, I would’ve had my daddy bulldoze this one, but that would be a waste of time. Now I got a heart to win and a friend to see. Bye-bye._

_~ Chloé_

The old man crumpled up the note and placed it in his pocket. “She does not realize what she has done,” he said.

“Master, whatever will you do?” The little green kwami circling him asked.

He looked at the code. “I must find this Chloé and reclaim them. I’ve already had two Miraculous fall into the wrong hands, I can’t bear to lose another.”

___

In his study, Gabriel talked to a little purple kwami.

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous,” the kwami said. “Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.”

“I want that absolute power Nooroo, I must have those Miraculous!”

“But master, they must be used only for good.”

“And I am. What better way to use them than by bringing back a loved one who was cut down far too soon?”

“But master, every action has a reaction,” Nooroo pleaded, “if you were to perform this wish, there would be a price to pay.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take Nooroo, but for the time being… rest. I’ll be needing you at full power when the time comes.” The man left to fetch Adrien for his photoshoot.

In his room, Adrien came inside and de-transformed. “That was incredible,” he said, doing his best to slow his fast breathing.

“So you like your new partner?” Plagg asked.

“She’s not quite who I expected, but she’s definitely not bad, kind of cute too.” He added.

The black kwami’s eyes widened. “Thinking of asking her out?” He wondered, flying in front of the boy.

“Oh Plagg, it could never work. With my busy schedule, I doubt I’m even gonna get to say hello very many times.” Suddenly, a knock at the boy’s door was heard.

“Adrien, it’s time for your photoshoot in fifteen minutes. Please do not be late,” his father said sternly.

“Yes father,” Adrien replied.

With that the boy changed into the outfit his father wanted him to wear for the shoot, preparing for another day in the life of a model, overworked and underpaid. Sure he got an allowance, but what good was money if he was barely let out to use it?

“Oh cheer up buttercup,” Plagg said; attempting to reassure the boy, “you got me now, you can always do things when you’re on patrol.”

“True,” Adrien said, his mood improving as he set out to take part in yet another photoshoot.


	2. Origins Part 2: Ladybug

The next morning came rather quickly with Marinette crawling her way out of bed. “Tikki? Are you awake?” She asked.

“At your service,” the little red kwami joked.

“Well second day of the term, here’s hoping for something better.” Marinette went downstairs to meet her parents, ready for their days.

“Morning dear,” her mother Sabine said.

“Hey mom, first day wasn’t as bad as I thought, just wish I didn’t have Chloé in my class again.”

“Four years in a row, is that possible?”

“Definitely, lucky me,” the girl sulked.

“Oh don’t be like that, it’s the start of a new year. Everything’s going to be just fine,” Sabine patted her daughter on the back, but as she did so a bunch of things fell over in the most cartoonish way possible. All Marinette could do was sheepishly giggle.

“Oh my,” Sabine gasped.

“Yep, clumsy me.”

“Oh Marinette, just because Chloé’s in your class doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”

“But mom, she’s the biggest pain in the butt anyone could ever meet!” Marinette complained.

“Well she certainly has it easy being the daughter of our very own Andre Bourgeois. You’d think she’d be more grateful to have such luxuries.”

“Well I have a mom who I love with all my heart.” Sabine smiled at that comment and hugged her daughter.

“What about dear old dad?” Tom chimed in.

“Dear old dad, who's butt I kicked in last night’s game night?”

“The very same,” Tom laughed, joining his wife and daughter for a hug. “Oh and sweetie, I finished baking those macarons you wanted for class.”

“Thanks dad, you’re the best,” Marinette chirped.

“And I’m second fiddle?” Sabine joked, her daughter giggling.

“Oh I can’t decide between you two and you know that,” but the girl panicked when she checked her watch, “gotta go, love you mom and dad!” She yelled, kissing them both on the cheeks and running. Unfortunately she hit the door on the way out. “Ow!” She yelled, clutching the bridge of her nose.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Her mom asked, Marinette simply gave the thumbs up and continued running. She wasn’t hurt too bad, but it was still embarrassing. Once she got out, she saw herself running into an old man.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” She yelled, quickly helping the old man to his feet.

“In a rush I see,” the old replied.

“Yeah, late for school… err gotta go.” the old man caught a glimpse of the earrings she was wearing.

“What’s wrong master?” The little green kwami in his pocket wondered.

“That was the girl that Chloé mentioned in the letter,” he said calmly.

“Are you sure master?”

“Unmistakable, the earrings she was wearing were that of the Ladybug Miraculous. It would appear while her actions were immoral, her intentions were sincere.”

“So how do we get the Miraculous back master?”

The old man rubbed the tip of his beard, his eyes squinting in thought. “For the time being, I think we should see if this girl is a worthy successor.”

The little green kwami gasped. “Are you sure Master Fu?”

“She seems like a nice girl, though hasty and unsure of herself, I think Tikki will be a good balance for her.”

___

As Marinette took her seat in class, she was approached by the one girl she was hoping would leave her alone.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The blonde announced.

“What do you want, Chloé?”

The blonde let out a shrill sigh and smiled. “Those earrings look terrible on you,” she said in a suspiciously dreamy voice, “clearly you were the right choice for them.” Marinette groaned hearing this. “I’ve decided I will be sitting next to you this year.”

“As if,” a girl from behind said.

Chloé scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“You heard,” the girl folded her arms and scowled at the blonde.

“Sure you can sit here,” Marinette gestured towards the seat, looking for anyway to avoid sitting next to Chloé.

“Fine, I’ll just take the front row,” the blonde scoffed, marching over there in a huff.

“What’s her problem?” The girl asked.

“That’s Chloé, thinks she runs this place because her dad’s the mayor of Paris.”

“Figures, guess all that power went to her head, but as Majestia says ‘all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.’, that girl is evil and we’re the good people, we can’t let her get away with it.” the girl said, “name’s Alya. Alya Césaire,” she held out her fist to bump, Marinette returned the gesture.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that’s me.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alya’s eyes widened, “say are those macarons?”

“Want some?”

“Sure.” Alya was quick to grab a couple.

Chloé watched from her seat, irritated with how quickly Alya was able to win Marinette over. “That should be me!” The blonde seethed, “what’s she doing that I’m not doing?!”

“Maybe you weren’t angry enough with her,” Sabrina suggested, “maybe a good slap to the face would knock some sense into her.”

“And break a nail? Please, I’m not wasting one on her,” but all Chloé could do was glare in their direction. She knew this Alya was going to be a tough cookie, as if trying to win Marinette over wasn’t difficult enough already, now it just got significantly more difficult.   
For now, she folded her hand. It wasn’t worth getting too bent out of shape. Why give her the satisfaction? Her time would come, when she realizes Chloé’s not someone to take lightly.  
___

While he was in his study, Nathalie went to speak to Gabriel. “Sir, I would like to ask you something.”

The man simply stared at the jewel he was holding. “Go on,” he said, not even breaking eye contact to acknowledge her.

“I was wondering if it would be best to send Adrien to public school, he really wants to go and--”

“Out of the question,” Gabriel answered sternly.

“But sir, he--”

“Are you questioning what’s right for my son Nathalie? You’re not his mother, he’s staying by my schedule and that’s final.”

“But he’s barely got a social life!” Nathalie yelled, earning a curious look from Gabriel.

“That’s because the life of a model doesn’t have time to mingle, you’ve seen his fans.”

“You haven’t spent any time with him! He gets lonely up there in that jail cell you call a room!”

“Get out,” Gabriel uttered.

“But sir--”

“Now.” He wasn’t even yelling, but his firm tone was frightening. Nathalie left the room dejected and went up to see Adrien.

“How’d it go?” He wondered, but the dejected tone on Nathalie’s face answered the question for him, “he said no didn’t he?”

“I’m so sorry Adrien, you’re father is a difficult man to convince.”

“What’s the point in even keeping me in my room anyway? He never lets me out, he doesn’t want me to go to school, why does he gotta play gatekeeper with my life?”

“I’ll try to talk to him again,” Nathalie promised, attempting to reassure the frustrated boy. She patted him on the shoulder. “He’s lucky to have you as a son you know?” Adrien forced himself to crack a smile, he was grateful to have Nathalie in his life no doubt, but his father not buying in still frustrated him to no end.

___

In class, Marinette and Alya were hitting it off. They completed their lessons in record time. Chloé’s anger turned to worry and eventually to sadness. Was this Alya really better for Marinette than she was?

“So where’d you get those earrings, girl? They’re pretty fly,” Alya complimented.

Marinette got flushed, struggling to give an answer. “Well I... you see... I uh… found them… in my bag.”

Chloé turned her head, irritated that Marinette wasn’t telling the whole truth. “I gave them to her,” Chloé bragged.

“Yeah right, I doubt that,” Alya scoffed.

“Believe what you want, it’s true,” Chloé bragged some more.

“Like she’d ever accept anything from you,” but Chloé simply left the classroom in a huff upon hearing those words.

“Chloé where are you going? Class isn’t over yet,” Mme. Bustier, their teacher called out.

“Away from her!” She yelled, Marinette could’ve sworn she heard her choking back tears.

“What a big baby,” Alya snorted.

“Yeah…” Marinette uttered, her heart wasn’t in it. She may have found Chloé a handful, but she just couldn’t find it in herself to make fun of her.

“Mme. Bustier, may I go check on her?” Sabrina asked.

“Certainly Sabrina.”

The redhead left to find her angry friend, Chloé’s first instinct was to enter a stall and slam the door.

In a dark room, a menacing figure opened his window and emitted a purple substance of some kind in his hands. “Unrequited love is a pain no amount of comfort could ever hope to heal,” he said, placing the magic into one of his nearby butterflies, “fly away my little akuma, and give her the proper treatment.”

As Chloé began to cry, in came Sabrina. “Chloé? Are you okay?”

“Go away!” She yelled, doing her best to hold back her tears. She couldn’t bear to let Sabrina cry.

“You’re not gonna let that girl just walk all over you are you Chloé?” The blonde’s head perked up. “Come back to class and show her what you’re made of!” Sabrina demanded.

“You’re right!” Chloé chirped, her confidence returning, “I’m not gonna let that idiot Césaire tell me I’m not good enough!”

The akuma diverted from Chloé, sensing another target close by. Back in the classroom, Kim handed a note to Ivan.

The burly boy glared at the slimmer boy. “Kim! You--”

“Something wrong Ivan?” Mme. Bustier asked.

“Nothing,” Ivan answered, dejected. That dejection was perfect ground for the akuma to manifest itself.

A deep menacing voice was heard. “Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. You were mocked for your size and you want to show that it’s what’s inside that counts. So I’m giving you the power to use that size to your advantage. In return, I ask that you locate the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat.”

“Okay, Hawk Moth,” the boy replied, a purple ooze surrounded him and out came a large golem like figure, startling the rest of the class.

“Ivan, are you okay?” Myléne, another student asked.

“Oh I’m better than okay Myléne, I’m Stoneheart!” He was quick to pick up the nervous girl.

“Don’t hurt me Ivan!”

“Oh don’t worry my love, I wouldn’t hurt you. I’m just getting you away from all these mockers,” he turned his attention to Kim, “so you think I’m still a ‘wuss’ Kim?”

“No, no, I didn’t mean--”

“Oh revoking your words now that I’m a big scary monster?”

“Everyone out, run!” Mme. Bustier yelled, and out went the kids.

“What is going on?!” Chloé shrieked.

“It’s Ivan, he’s some kind of monster now!” Max answered, “run for it!”

Chloé; perhaps out of curiosity, took a peek to see the monster. He had a hold on Myléne and had Kim in the corner.

“Hey rockhead!” She yelled, Stoneheart’s attention turning to Chloé, “yeah you! What is with that ridiculous get up? I can’t even--”, but before she could finish that sentence, she was grabbed by Stoneheart and he left with the two.

Marinette made her way outside and dove into some nearby bushes. “Okay so? Tikki, spots on!” She shouted, a red outfit encasing her. By saying those words, she transformed into the superheroine Ladybug.

“Okay so what do I do Tikki? What do I do? Tikki?” But then she remembered that she couldn’t talk to the kwami while transformed. She pulled out the yo-yo on her hip and swung it. “This must be my weapon,” she thought, rushing after Stoneheart. He wasn’t too hard to locate, his massive size making him stand out. She swung after him, he wasn’t exactly shown to possess speed so it wasn’t like outrunning him would be too much of a problem.

“Drop them Stoneheart!” Ladybug called out, catching up to him just as he reached the top of the Eiffel Tower.

The giant monster gingerly set Myléne down before chucking Chloé as hard as he could off of the tower.

“Help!” Chloé cried, “I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--” but she was caught by Ladybug just as she was about to finish that sentence. “I didn't promise.”

“You’re safe now C--” Ladybug paused, realizing Chloé would know it was her if she said her name, “c-c-concerned citizen of Paris!” She stuttered.

“Chloé is my name, and I suggest you do your job! Whoever you are.”

“Ladybug, and with pleasure.”

“Wait! We can kick his butt together!” Chloé yelled, but Ladybug couldn’t take that risk. She flew up and was met by her partner.

“Have no fear, Cat Noir is here!” He joked.

“Nice to know you got a sense of humor kitty cat, now how do you propose we deal with this thing?”

“Plagg was telling me earlier that there’s a butterfly inside, akuma I think it was?”

“Then we’ll find this akuma and take it out, you okay to use that vortex thing of yours?”

“You mean my Cataclysm? Always m’lady.”

The two took on Stoneheart, searching desperately for the akuma. “It’s gotta be in his fist, he’s been keeping it clenched ever since he put Myléne down!”

“In that case I’ll get it,” Cat Noir pounced, but was pulled back by his tail.

“No!” Ladybug yelled, “you can’t just hit him, you could hurt Ivan!”

“Well what do you propose?”

“I’ll fake him out and once I get him where I want him, you make a move.”

“Got it m’lady.”

The duo rushed across and Ladybug caught the giant’s right hand with her yo-yo. He unclenched his other hand to free himself and dropped the paper, which Ladybug proceeded to kick to her partner, his Cataclysm turning the paper to ash and the akuma flew off. With that Ivan returned to normal.

“What happened?” Ivan wondered.

“You were akumatized into a giant rock creature, you kind of had a freak out.” Ladybug helped him off of the Eiffel Tower and made sure him and Myléne were on the ground safe.

“Nice job m’lady.”

“Why thank you. Let’s get away from this crowd.”

The two went to an alleyway and deactivated their powers together. “How was I, partner?” Adrien asked.

“As good as a jokester in a catsuit gets, and me?”

“Dare I say purrfect?” Marinette giggled at that.

“You’re funny Adrien, glad to have you on my side.”

“We better head home,” he suggested.

And off they went. Marinette walked home wondering if she did good. She was dead silent as she walked through the city of Paris. The silence broke when she came through the door to her worried parents.

“Marinette!” They both cried in relief, immediately hugging her.

“Hey mom, hey dad.”

“We saw that attack on the news and wondered where you were, we heard it attacked the school and we tried calling you, but you never picked up!” Sabine cried.

“Oh, must’ve not heard it in all the chaos,” Marinette said, attempting to reassure her parents.

“I’m just glad you're safe,” Tom sighed in relief, “if anything were to happen to you I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I’d hunt this city for our girl is what I’d do,” Sabine firmly stated.

“And I’d be right behind you darling.”

“Mind if I go up to my room now?” Marinette asked, “Dodging that thing wore me out and I need a minute.”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

Marinette went up to her room and laid on her bed. At first it seemed like she was completely still, but as she lay there thinking about the events that transpired today, her silence became heavy panting. The adrenaline wearing off and her mind having fully processed what had happened.

“Tikki?” She called out.

“Yes, Marinette?”

“How do you think I did today?”

“I think you were an exceptional Ladybug, Marinette. You figured out what to do pretty quickly and got this Adrien to work with you quite efficiently,” but then the little red kwami gasped as a sudden realization hit her, “did you purify the akuma?”

“Purify the akuma?”

“You need to purify the akuma otherwise it’ll multiply and create more akumas!”

Marinette gasped. “So I messed up?! I knew I couldn’t do it! I can’t do anything right! I’m a klutz Tikki!”

“It was your first time Marinette, it’s easy to make mistakes on your first day,” Tikki assured, “but, you're going to have to go back out there and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!”

“But how, I’m a klutz and I create disaster and make things worse for me, you and the whole world.”

Tikki took a breath, “you messed up once, fine. But if you don’t capture that akuma, who knows how many people could end up hurt?”

“But I--”

“No buts Marinette, you can fix this. Now what you need to do is catch it in your yo-yo and it’ll release. Your Lucky Charm will undo any damage caused by the akuma, now get out there and find it!”

Marinette looked at the box her earrings came in, then looked outside. “Tikki, spots on!” She yelled, darting outside with haste to find the akuma.

___

Meanwhile at the KIDZ+ studio, a contest between two girls for the title of “KIDZ+ weather girl” was in place. The people at home placed their votes and the two girls awaited. The votes were in and the dark-haired girl Mireille Caquet won. The blonde girl Aurore Beauréal gasped in disbelief at the number of votes she received.

“Man, she crushed you, eh?” Alec, the host said snidely, “better luck next time!” Aurore stormed out angrily. “What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!” He continued, intensifying her anger.

“It should’ve been me who won!” She told herself, “I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--” But before she could finish that sentence, the akuma found her and possessed her body.

“Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth,” a deep voice said, “I’m giving you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” The girl huffed.

“That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!”

With that, the angry girl transformed. Her outfit resembled a lolita style and her hair was now a fusion of dark purple and periwinkle. She was ready to get her revenge.


	3. Stormy Weather

Ladybug searched for what could’ve been ages. The multiplying akumas were everywhere, many of them turning everyone into odd-looking goths. They were pale in color and the objects they were holding caused weird windstorms.

“Who’s the real one!” Ladybug uttered to herself. A ring on her phone was heard, and she answered it.

“Cat Noir?”

“Hello m’lady.”

“We have a problem, I forgot to purify Stoneheart’s Akuma and now it’s taken over someone else!”

“Uh oh, I think I might have an idea on who it is.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “Who, Cat?”

“Well I was watching this weather girl contest and there was this girl… well she… kind of threw a fit about it.” Ladybug knew instantly.

“Aurore Beaureal, you think she might be the one?”

“She’s gotta be! I just know it!”

“Talk about a sore loser,” Ladybug joked. “Okay I’ll meet you by the KIDZ+ station!”

“See you soon bugaboo.” He hung up and Ladybug made her way there, true to form Cat Noir had joined her. “Right on time,” he chirped.

Ladybug took a breath, collecting herself. “Okay, so Tikki says I have to purify the original Akuma to stop all of this.”

“That’s what Plagg told me,” Cat Noir examined his partner, “but where’s the thingy you use to do it?”

“I think I have to use my yo-yo,” she said, examining the object. “So what do you use to purify them?”

“I can’t, Plagg said only you can.”

“But you can use your cataclysm for it right?” Ladybug asked, examining his ring.

“Problem is I can only use it once per transformation and then I’m me again, or… not me anymore.” Cat Noir pounded his fist down on his hand. “Okay, so I can’t use my Cataclysm more than once and only you can purify akumas. How are we even?”

“Let’s worry less about who’s better and more about how we’re gonna take down the Akuma,” Ladybug said, leaping into action, Cat Noir soon following her. “Besides, if all else fails you can just use your black magic on her and I can revert the akuma right?”

“No, because if I use it on her it won’t revert since I’m not an akuma.” Ladybug gasped in horror.

“Sorry Cat,” she sheepishly responded, “still learning each other’s powers.”

“I think afterward we need to have a little chat with our kwamis.”

“Yeah, we want to _avoid_ casualties.”

The duo made their way to the roof of the KIDZ+ station where they met the real Stormy Weather. “Who are you two?!” she wondered.

“The two who are gonna rock you like a hurricane!” Cat Noir joked.

“Not if I rock you first!” Stormy Weather shot back. She launched a tornado at the duo, which was quick to catch Cat Noir in its rotation. “Ahhhh… Ladybug!... Help!” He yelled as he was spun like a top, but Ladybug caught his ankle with her yo-yo and pulled him out. 

“Gotta watch that, kitty cat!”

“Yeah, they’re quick, be careful.”

The two gauged her but were quickly met with a rainstorm. “Gaah, cats hate water!” Cat Noir yelped, leaping up to a higher spot on the roof.

“Suck it up, we gotta find an opening! You take the high road and I’ll take the low road.”

“With pleasure m’lady.”

Ladybug sprinted towards Stormy Weather, dodging bolt after bolt of lightning shot at her. “Give up your Miraculouses so I don’t have to fry you two!” The villainess demanded.

“Never!” Ladybug snapped back, “Cat Noir, now!”

He snuck up behind her to deliver a Cataclysm to her umbrella, but suddenly Ladybug tripped and was left vulnerable to Stormy’s lightning bolt.

“Noooooo!” He yelled, jumping in front of the bolt, sending him flying across Paris; his Cataclysm hit a nearby building as he landed, crumbling it.

“Cat Noir, no!” Ladybug cried, getting back to her feet to pursue him, only to be blocked by Stormy Weather, who held her hand out.

“Hand it over if you don’t want to end up like your friend there!”

She considered doing so, wondering if her partner was okay, but decided to lead her away from him.  
___

Near the demolished building Cat Noir got up and got his bearings. Quickly, he hid behind the nearest intact building and de-transformed. “Plagg, claws in.”

Plagg immediately examined his wielder. “Adrien! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, my Cataclysm caught the bolt, wow what a ride.”

“You know for a black cat you’re awful lucky!” Plagg joked before Adrien gave him a slice of camembert. 

“Let’s get back out there, Plagg, claws out!” He rushed back over as fast as he could. Once there, Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief; her partner was alive and didn’t seem to be injured.

“Cat Noir! You’re okay!”

“Gotta keep my Ladybug safe and sound.”

As each bolt missed the two, they realized they wouldn’t be able to dodge her forever. So Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and out came a rubber band ball. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Create a slingshot?” Ladybug playfully rolled her eyes.

“Very funny Cat, but no the lightning can’t get past the rubber band. We can use it as a shield, fancy a game of catch?”

“I wish it was a ball of yarn, but I suppose this comes close enough.”

With that Ladybug leaped into action with Cat Noir a few strides behind her, Stormy Weather shot several bolts of Lightning at the closer Ladybug, while Cat Noir kept absorbing them with his Cataclysm. This angered the villainess.

“How dare you! I am the ultimate weather girl, you must heed to my forecast!” Shooting a blast of ice, she imprisoned Ladybug and aimed at Cat Noir. He hit the ice block with his Cataclysm, freeing Ladybug. She tossed the rubber band ball at the villainess and it bounced off of her forehead and back to Ladybug. At that exact moment, Cat Noir swiped her umbrella.

“She’s rubber,” he snapped the umbrella in half, releasing the Akuma, “you’re glue.”

“Akuma, no more evil-doing for you,” Ladybug finished, purifying the Akuma and undoing the damage that was done with her Lucky Charm. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted, Aurore returned to normal, confused as to what happened. 

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“I’m Ladybug and this is my partner in crime-fighting Cat Noir!”

“Pleasure to meet you,” the boy said.

“Thank you two, I don’t know what came over me. One minute I was mad about losing a competition and the next I’m in this weird void hearing voices…” the girl’s voice began to crack, “I couldn’t stop, it was so scary!”

“Well you’re out now,” Cat Noir reassured her, “now we gotta find out about whoever did this.”

“In due time kitty cat, but let’s focus on getting Aurore to safety.” The boy nodded.

“Right.”

“I’d like to talk to someone, can you take me back to the station?” Aurore asked.

“Sure thing.” Ladybug took her under her arm with Cat Noir following; they dropped her off at the station just as Mireille was leaving.

“Hey Mireille,” the blonde sheepishly greeted.

“Oh hey Aurore, sorry Alec kind of ripped on you. I told him not to do that!”

“No, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for throwing a fit, you won fair and square and I just wanted to congratulate you.” Mireille smiled and held out her hand.

“You know, I couldn’t have done it without you. Thanks for getting me out of my shell.” Aurore shook her hand.

“Guess the student surpassed the mentor.”

“Yeah,” Mireille nodded, “I didn’t expect I would beat you.”

“Well, I’m glad it was you.”

“So my parents are throwing a party in celebration and I know you might still be bummed about losing, but if you want I’d be happy to have you.” Aurore smiled.

“I’d like that.” The two went off to the party, leaving Ladybug alone with Cat Noir. The two entered the building and hid in the bathroom to de-transform.

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.”

Out came their kwamis. “You know this is the girls’ bathroom right Adrien?”

The boy rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, guess I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well no one’s here,” she turned to Tikki, “I think it’s time you explained our powers to us so we don’t have another incident like today.”

Tikki sheepishly nodded. “Very well. Marinette, I am Tikki, of the Miraculous of the Ladybug. I grant the power of creation. My power is to grant the user good luck and hints to overcome their adversaries. This yo-yo can purify akumas once caught inside of them as you saw with Ivan and Aurore.”

“Do you have any idea where these akumas are coming from?” Marinette wondered.

“A long time ago the Miraculous of the Butterfly and Peacock were lost and no one knew where they went. The Butterfly allows the user to give powers to other people, while the Peacock can create these being called Sentimonsters.”

“Sentimonsters?”

“They’re under the control of the Peacock Miraculous wielder, none of them have ever shown any signs of free will. They’re bound to their masters no matter what.”

“So these Miraculous can make monsters?” Adrien asked.

“Precisely. If used for evil, whoever’s gotten a hold of them is no friend to either one of you. Whatever this person has planned, it can’t be good.”

Marinette nodded. “So we have to find this supervillain and stop them to stop the akumas?”

Tikki nodded. “It won’t be easy, but you two have shown you might be the right choice after all.”

“Who knew Chloé would actually give me something this powerful if she knew…” Marinette pondered.

“Wait you know Chloé?” Adrien wondered.

“I do, we’re… not the best of friends. I can never quite figure out why she’s so mean to me all the time.” And that’s when it hit Adrien, Marinette is the girl she has a crush on. He considered telling her, if she were to know, maybe Chloé would feel better talking to her. Then again, it wasn’t his secret to tell and it wouldn’t be fair to put Chloé on the spot like that.

“Sorry she gives you such a hard time, she can be… a bit of a handful. I’ve been her friend for ten years.”

“Tell me about it, I don’t know what her problem is with me. You must have a lot of patience in dealing with her Adrien.”

The boy laughed. “She’s my friend and she might be a bit moody, but she has always been there for me.”

“Hard to imagine Chloé being nice, but if you say so. Anyway, what about you uhh…?” She said to the little black kwami.

“I’m Plagg, and I’m the Miraculous of the Black Cat. I grant the power of destruction. Whoever uses me can summon black magic that destroys anything it touches. And I mean anything, you’d be fried if even a finger poked you while this baby’s active.” 

Adrien gasped. “And I didn’t even know…”

“Well now you do sunshine boy, just know Ladybug can fix it if it harms an object, but if you touch a human with it, it’s adios.” A chill ran down the boy’s spine. “So use it as a last resort and be careful with where you aim it.”

“Understood,” Adrien nodded nervously, it’s only now he realizes what kind of power he had.

“We better get home,” Marinette suggested, noticing the boy’s nervousness, “I got school tomorrow and you probably have a shoot or something,” she placed her hand on his shoulder, “I trust you with this Adrien.” He smiled.

“Thank you Ladybug,” the boy smiled and the two went home to prepare for the next day.  
___

At the Bourgeois hotel, Chloé sat in her room with Sabrina, going through pictures of her mother when she heard a knock on the door. “Darling?” A voice said.

“Come in daddy, I hope you got that new curtain I wanted!” Chloé demanded with a flip of her ponytail.

“It’s still being stitched dear, but I’m not here for that,” his face became more stern, “there’s an old man here to see you, claims there’s a problem we need to work out.” And in came Fu, looking quite irritated.

“You’re the weird old man I bought those jewels from!”

“Bought? Curious choice of words,” He sulked, “I suggest your friend leave the room, you might not want her to hear this, I figure I should spare you that humiliation.” Sabrina sheepishly left, knowing Chloé was in trouble, Fu motioned at Andre to come in and close the door to keep the conversation private.

“So, what’s the problem, my good sir?” Andre asked, seemingly embarrassed.

“Your daughter stole two priceless antiques, attempting to use your credit card code to have me pay for them, no worries good sir I didn’t take anything out of it.”

“Chloé, what were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what this could do to my career?!” Andre shouted at her.

Chloé averted their respective glares. “I liked them, so I took them and left him the card!”

“That’s still stealing Chloé!” Fu raised his hand to calm Andre down.

“I don’t think pressing charges or arresting her would be necessary. I simply want to talk to her,” he sat down, placing his hands together, “why did you do it, young lady?”

“I... wanted to buy some gifts, one for my friend and one for my crush! Anything wrong with that?!” Chloé yelled. Fu nodded at her, understanding why she did it.

“I see,” Andre rubbed his chin, “well Chloé, you did steal from this man and you put me in a bad spot, so yes in this instance it is wrong.”

“Well you’re her father,” Fu chuckled, “I think you should determine the correct course of action. But, I don’t think demanding them back would be necessary either,” Fu smiled, realizing that the two picked were the right choice, “but I could use some help around my shop.” Andre let out a relieved sigh.

“Very well, you will work for this man for as long as he needs and you will do it to his satisfaction.”

“But daddy I--”

“My decision is final!” he huffed, turning to Fu. “I apologize for my daughter’s behavior once more.”

“We were all young once, it’s not like she’s ‘irredeemable’ now is she?” Andre chuckled at this remark.

“Well I’m glad we worked it out,” he smiled, shaking Fu’s hand.

“My pleasure,” Fu said, leaving the room, “you can come back in now,” he told Sabrina, who was quick to re-enter the room as Andre left, frustrated with his daughter.

The first thing Sabrina noticed was an irate Chloé lying on her bed. “So what happened Chloé?”

“Nothing happened!” She insisted, fussing about to avoid eye-contact with Sabrina. As far as she was concerned, the next few weeks we’re gonna suck.

“I’m… sorry Chloé.” The blonde ignored her, too irritated to even order her around. As she got up, she looked out the window to see the girl who had saved her earlier swinging across the city along with her partner.

“She’s so cool,” Chloé thought to herself, “I wish I could be free like her, jumping into action, fighting crime, and saving the girl of my dreams from the baddies!” The girl could not stop gushing, but then she remembered, she was stuck in reality. A reality where she had to work for an old man she robbed and live under a father whose love was clearly artificial. Her head sunk, thinking of what could’ve been.

___

The next day at school was quiet, the class was still reeling in from the Akuma attack. Particularly quiet was Ivan, feeling ashamed and frightened about the events that transpired yesterday. Last in came Marinette, looking exhausted.

“Are you okay girl?” Alya asked. All Marinette could do was a yawn.

“Yeah, just a bit shaken up from yesterday.”

“You really should get more sleep,” Chloé chimed in.

“Shut up Bourgeois!” Alya snapped back, but the blonde just stuck her tongue out at her. “So did you see those two awesome superheroes?! Ladybug and Cat Noir, fighting the streets of Paris! That’ll make for a fun scoop.”

“Oh definitely,” Marinette replied, seemingly unable to stop yawning.

Class started as normal, everyone returning getting their work out, ready to learn. Marinette gazed out the window, realizing her life was no longer the same and likely never would be again.


	4. The Bubbler

Adrien lay in his room, reflecting on yesterday. He certainly didn’t expect to become a superhero, much less with a modeling career to uphold. It was a lot like the comics he read when he was younger. He kept them in a box for safe keeping; they were his one connection to his father, who had a shared interest in them. Sadly, with his father always busy nowadays he had barely ever picked them up. He still enjoyed reading them, but it just wasn’t the same without anyone to read them with. 

Tomorrow was his birthday, another potential opportunity to be missed. Sure Gabriel got him presents, but they were things he wanted, not what Adrien wanted.

He stepped out to the courtyard, having snuck a pack of cigarettes from Nathalie’s stash. He had seen her smoking a lot and wondered if it was truly the stress reliever that it appeared to be. He pulled one out, staring at it. He didn’t have a lighter, so he pondered using his father’s. Just as he was about to head inside he noticed someone at the gate.

“Are you lost?” The blonde boy asked.

That someone was another boy, wearing a red cap, blue shirt, jeans, and appeared to carry headphones with him. “Nah, just passing by,” he answered, taking note of the cigarette the other boy was holding. “I wouldn’t man, nasty habit. Once you start, it’s almost impossible to quit.”

“I don’t know, seems to help my dad’s assistant.”

The red-capped boy shook his head. “Trust me, it sounds good now, but you end up needing them all the time. Just ask my dad.” The boy took one last look at the tobacco stick and placed it back in the box.

“If you say so man, I’m Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” He stuck his arm through the bars to shake the other boy’s hand.

“Nino Lahiffe, I go to College Françoise Dupont.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, but quickly slumped while his head sunk. “Must be a lot of fun.”

“Trust me dude, it's boring. Sitting in class all day, must be nice to be able to sit at home all day. Don’t have to go to school, don’t have to do homework, don’t have to listen to adults boss you around. Sounds like you have it made.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “Trust me, it's not as liberating as you might think. For one thing, you don't get to see many people. Speaking of which, since you go to that school, do you happen to know a friend of mine? Her name's Chloe Bourgeois. She's about 5'4", a blonde like me.”

Nino cackled. “Who doesn’t know Chloé? She’s a pain in the butt. If you’re friends with her I feel sorry for you.” However, he dialed it back when he noticed the disappointed expression on the boy’s face. “Sorry dude, it’s just she’s--”

“Yeah, she can be a bit much, but she has always been there for me.”

“I ain’t judging dude, but man is she on a high horse? Has a huge crush on one of my friends, thinks she’s keeping it a secret, but it couldn’t be more obvious. Actually found a picture she drew of them kissing.” Adrien let out a sheepish laugh.

“Yeah that sounds like her, but hey, go easy on her. Please?”

“I’ll try.” But the conversation was interrupted when Nathalie snatched the cigarette box from Adrien’s hand.

“What is this? Where did you get this Adrien?! Did you give it to him?!” She accused Nino.

“No, I--”

“Get out of here, and don’t let me ever see you near here again!” She placed the cigarette box in her pocket.

“But he didn’t, I took them from your jacket!” Adrien pleaded. Nathalie shot him a glare.

“If your father ever caught you with these, it’d be my head on our mantle!”

“Nathalie I’m sorry--”

“And as for you!” She exclaimed, turning back to Nino. “I think you should leave!”

“But I--” Nino fruitlessly attempted to reason with Nathalie.

“Dude, it’s cool, you should go,” Adrien glumly pleaded. Nino left, visibly irritated. “Hey,” Adrien called out. “Nice to meet you.” Nino took a breath and smiled.

“Nice to meet you too, dude.” He left as Nathalie pulled Adrien inside. Immediately she sat him down. “Okay Adrien, why did you take these?” She asked, attempting to stay calm.

“I was feeling stressed and I’ve seen you use them and I figured they’d help.” She placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“These aren’t for kids, and starting them will ruin your life.” Adrien sunk his head and as he did so Gabriel came in, noticing the pack of cigarettes in her hand. The second he saw them, he looked ready to explode.

“Don’t tell me…” Nathalie began to panic, seeing that cold stare in Gabriel’s eyes.

“There was a boy at the gate who gave them to him! I stopped him!”

Gabriel examined them both. “Is this true Adrien?” The boy looked at Nathalie; he instantly decided he couldn't say the truth. He knew she could potentially lose her job if he revealed what actually happened. Besides, he was too afraid to tell his father about his moment of weakness.

“Yes sir.”

“Very well,” Gabriel replied, calming down the second he got the answer. He left the two to go about their days.

___

The school day started, with Nino still reeling from this morning. Marinette walked in with Alya and noticed his irritation.

“Hey Nino, you don’t look very happy.”

“Hey Marinette, it’s nothing.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Nino replied, looking less like he wanted to talk it out and more like he wanted to just be left alone.

“Well, I’m here if you need me,” Marinette assured him. She went to her seat with Alya. “Think he’ll be okay Alya?”

“I’m sure, probably just got into trouble.” She gazed at the figure coming in. “Speaking of trouble…”

Chloé looked angrier than ever, immediately she shot a glare at Alya. She returned the gesture as the blonde sat in her seat. Sabrina followed hesitantly.

“Working for some dumb old man, does he have any idea who I am?”

“I’m sorry Chloé,” Sabrina nervously tried to comfort her, but failed.

“It’s Adrikins’ birthday tomorrow and if that old creep thinks I’m going to miss that he’s wrong, utterly wrong!”

“Adrien’s birthday is tomorrow?” Nino asked, his tone seemed more upbeat than earlier.

“What business is it of yours DJ boy?” She huffed. “And how do you even know him anyway?”

“Oh, ran into him uh… in the park. We hit it off and became friends,” he let out a nervous chuckle which Chloé returned with a smug smirk, picking apart the holes in his story.

“Sure you did, Adrikin’s dad never lets him out, and even if he did, he wouldn’t ever be friends with an idiot like you.”

“That’s enough Chloé!” Marinette chimed in. “Leave Nino alone!”

“Leave Nino alone,” she mimicked the dark-haired girl’s voice. “Typical Dupain-Cheng, always sticking her nose into things that are none of her business.”

“I’m making it my business, Chloé.” She placed a large amount of emphasis on the blonde’s name and walked over to Nino.

“Whatever,” she huffed. 

Nino turned his attention to Marinette. “Maybe I can wish him a happy birthday?”

“Sure, I’ll come with you,” Marinette suggested.

The school day passed and Marinette walked with Nino to see Adrien. “What do you think I should get him?”

“I don’t know, what’s he into?” Nino placed his hand under his chin before the horrifying truth dawned upon him.

“I don’t know anything about this guy!” He dramatically shouted, Marinette calmed him down.

“Hey, me neither, and yet here we are going to see him.”

“At least I got my trusty sidekick to help me feel better.”

“Hey!” Marinette protested playfully. “How do you know you’re not my sidekick?”

“Good point,” Nino chuckled. They made their way to the Agreste mansion and looked around.

“So this is the home of the famous Adrien Agreste?” Marinette asked.

“The very one.”

Marinette looked around before a moving camera caught the two. “Oh it’s you,” a female voice said through the camera’s speaker. “Please leave or I’ll call the cops and take your friend, I don’t think she needs to be dragged down with you.”

“Look I wanted to--”, but he was interrupted by another voice, this one being male.

“No, please let them in.” The gate opened and the two walked inside to see Adrien. Unfortunately, they were met with the stern irritation of Gabriel Agreste, holding the pack of cigarettes that Adrien was about to smoke. Nino looked on in stunned silence. Adrien, stood next to his father with a dejected look, while Nathalie in the distance sported a guilty look on her face.

“Look sir, we can explain--,” Nino began before Gabriel raised his left hand to silence the boy.

“No, I'll explain. You will never be allowed near my son again. He doesn’t need bad influences like you making him make the wrong choices.” Adrien attempted to speak up.

“But father, he--”

“My word is final!” He bellowed, his tone sharp and frightening. “Now, if you would be so kind as to leave my house,” Nino walked out, Marinette followed.

“Nino, I’m sorry!” Adrien yelled out, but they were gone. Nino parted ways with Marinette, not even offering so much as a goodbye. 

“I’m sorry Nino,” Marinette uttered. She pondered following the boy, but decided he needed time to himself. Within seconds, his rage began to build up. In his lair, Hawk Moth sensed the boy’s frustrations.

“Ahh, Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! Fly away my little akuma, and make use of this rage.” He sent his akuma out and within seconds it entered the bubble wand Nino was carrying. “Bubbler, I will help you with this horrible man so that your new friend can get what he deserves: a splendid birthday. In return, I ask that you seize Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

“With pleasure,” the boy said. A plume of purple smoke surrounded him as he transformed into The Bubbler. His first instinct was to make his way towards the Agreste mansion, but he was halted.

“Excuse me sir,” an officer called out. “That weapon is beyond dangerous and you really should--” With a swift wave of his bubble wand, the officer was entrapped in a bubble, flying off to the sky.

“Adults think they can boss us around? Well not anymore.”

He started launching bubbles around town, entrapping each adult it came in contact with. The kids watched nervously as he marched through the gates.

“Gabriel Agreste, come on out! Adrien shall be free!” The blond boy peeked out of his window, nervous.

“Oh Plagg, I should’ve spoken up about those cigarettes!”

“Well, why didn’t you?” The black kwami smarmed.

“I didn’t want Nathalie to get fired, but I was also afraid of how my dad would react. But it’s time to smoke out the problem. Plagg, claws out!” The boy transformed to confront the Bubbler. “Hey, Rainbow Mime! Talking is against the rules.”

“Ah, Cat Noir. At least I have you to stop from ruining the fun.”

“Bring it,” the boy smirked, charging head-on at the villain. His staff clashed with Bubbler’s wand and the two fought. Neither one was giving in, but before long the Bubbler placed some distance between him and the leather-clad hero.

“Looks like close range is your comfort zone,” he noted, launching an endless slew of bubbles at the boy. Just then, a string was wrapped around the villain’s waist.

“I prefer to keep my distance.” There stood Ladybug, ready to fight. So brave, so amazing, Cat Noir takes in the sight. “Care to burst his bubble kitty?”

“With pleasure, Cataclysm!” He leapt at the villain’s bubble wand, but before he knew it he was caught in a bubble that he managed to send at the boy at the last second.

“Checkmate, kitty cat.” He managed to grasp the string and yank Ladybug into the same bubble. “Enjoy your little date.” The two rolled around in the bubble, barely able to keep their balance. Cat Noir did his best to keep his Cataclysm away from Ladybug, whilst Ladybug kept dodging it.

“Careful, Cat!”

“I’m trying, it’s hard to control it!”

“Keep that thing away from me!”

“Well, I’m trying not to hit the bubble, we need it for the akuma. It’s in his wand it’s gotta be.” Ladybug readied her yo-yo.

“Okay so the second I pop this thing, you fly down and hit him with your Cataclysm, then I’ll catch you before you hit the ground and get the akuma.” Cat Noir nodded.

“Ready when you are m’lady.” She popped the bubble and down they went. As they hit the ground, Cat Noir attacked the villain with his Cataclysm, breaking the wand. Out came the akuma, which was quickly purified by Ladybug.

“Bye-bye little butterfly.” She released the akuma and summoned her lucky charm to toss into the air, out came a compass. “A compass?” Ladybug wondered.

“That could potentially lead us to the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses,” Cat Noir suggested.

“But the damage,” Ladybug noted however, she looked around and not much was actually damaged so she followed the compass’ direction into the Agreste manor. Out came Gabriel, looking peeved.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!” He bellowed.

“Uh, we’re… looking for any potential danger.” Ladybug hesitated, knowing that excuse was only gonna get her so far. She also noticed that the compass pointed directly to Gabriel and upon closer inspection, she noticed the Butterfly Miraculous. She gasped but didn’t say anything about it, knowing it would blow her cover.

“It would appear the area is safe m’lady, stay out of trouble fa-... I mean sir.”

A bitter smile curled onto Gabriel’s face. “Pleasure, now please leave.”

The two left and Cat Noir leapt up to his room, whilst Ladybug hid in an alley. She panicked to Tikki. “Adrien’s father has the Butterfly Miraculous! He’s the one sending out the akumas!”

“That’s not good, Marinette, and I’m sure he keeps it close at hand, so it’s not like taking it off of him is going to be easy.”

“Oh and Adrien could get in trouble if we take it, can’t you phase through walls and get it Tikki?”

“I can, but I can’t phase through walls while holding the object.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, and we don’t know where he puts it when he sleeps, plus it’s not like we can just wander in there. We gotta plan this out.”

“For now, let’s just get home,” Tikki squeaked wearily.

“Yeah, we can come up with a plan there.” She tossed her Lucky Charm to undo the damage caused by the Bubbler and headed home.

___

At home, Adrien de-transformed. “That was crazy.”

“Nice performance pretty boy.”

Adrien remembered Nino and realized he was innocent. He ran out to find the boy in his yard, wondering where he was and why.

“Hey Nino, you okay?”

“Ugh, yeah I’m fine, what happened?”

“Well, you kind of went crazy and ended up kind of causing a fight.” Nino averted the blond boy’s gaze apologetically.

“Sorry dude, it’s just when your old man told me off, I kind of lost it.”

“I’ll talk it over with him, don’t worry. I should’ve owned up to the cigarettes.” Just then Gabriel walked out, relieved to see his son okay.

“What are you doing on my lawn?” He asked sternly.

“I… uh…”

“Look father,” Adrien interrupted. “It wasn’t Nino who gave me the cigarettes, I found them in Nathalie’s bag while it was on the table and wanted to try them. Please don’t blame him, he actually tried to stop me.”

Gabriel gazed at his son and then at Nino. “Is this true, young man?” Nino nodded.

“Very well. I suppose since tomorrow’s your birthday and you did own up to it, I’ll let you off with a warning, but if I ever catch you with a cigarette in hand again, you’ll be grounded for life.” Adrien nodded, slouching submissively.

“Yes sir,” he said, his voice in a guilty decrescendo.

“And as for you, you may continue to be friends with my son, on the grounds that you remain outside the gate when talking to him.” Nino walked out to the opening front gate sheepishly.

“Okay du… I mean yes, sir.”

Gabriel walked inside as the front gate closed, Adrien walked over to speak to the other boy.

“Sorry, looks like we got a divide between us, he’s like this with Chloé too.”

“Pfft, visiting hours.”

___

The next day was Adrien’s birthday and when he looked at the gate, the first thing he saw was his friends. There stood Nino holding up a record for Adrien to listen to, Chloé holding another antique from Fu’s shop, this time having bought it legitimately, and finally, Marinette and Alya holding up a fancy black sweater that was knitted for Adrien. Gabriel noticed Adrien running down the stairs and grimly held the door for Adrien.

“I’ve decided that you will get more opportunities to see your friends,” he told his son in his usual firm tone.

“Thank you, father, I uh… don’t think they’ll come to the gate very often,” the boy joked.

“Such concerns are unnecessary, because I’m enrolling you in school tomorrow.” Adrien gasped and literally jumped for joy.

“Thank you father!” He chirped, quickly containing his excitement. “But hasn't the year already started?” he wondered.

“I talked it over with the principal, you will be driven to school by your bodyguard or Nathalie, and you will be driven home from school by them. If you disobey those rules I will pull you from school immediately, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, father,” Adrien answered nervously.

“Good, now go enjoy some time with your friends.”

Adrien rushed out the door to talk with them. It wasn’t the most ideal party, but it still counted for something. He decided to keep the fact that he would be their classmate tomorrow a secret, figuring it would be nice to surprise them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


	5. Lady Wifi

Another day in class, this time Sabrina Raincomprix sits by herself. She waited for her blonde companion, thinking about their friendship. It could be so much more, but alas it was not to be. She didn’t think Marinette would ever return her feelings, but should she by some low bar do so then it’d be game over for the redhead. She had the perfect plan, this’d surely turn the blonde against the pigtailed girl. She pulled out the pink gum she was chewing and stuck it in Chloé’s seat. The period hasn’t started yet so the class was fairly empty, no one really noticed due to being preoccupied with their own things.

Sabrina kept her eyes off the gum so as to not draw suspicion when suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw blond hair. Chloé was here, the plan would go smoothly! But when she looked over, she did not see her friend. Instead she saw a boy. She didn't recognize him, so she assumed he was new. The boy took a look around, he glanced upon the astonished faces of Nino and Alya.

“Adrien?” The blogger gasped, nearly falling out of her chair. Nino followed suit.

“Dude! What are you doing here?!”

“Uh… surprise?” He awkwardly answered.

“Surprise?!” Nino practically screamed. Ms. Bustier walked into class to take roll, she was earlier than normal.

“Oh class, this is Adrien Agreste, he’s a new student so I hope you all wish him a warm welcome!”

“Hey everyone,” the boy shyly replied. He took his seat next to Nino, who was practically drumming it for him. Soon after in walked Chloé who glanced over, initially not noticing. Once her peripheral vision caught the familiar boy long enough she turned to him and screeched.

“Adrien?!” She yelled.

“Hey, Chloé,” he calmly replied.

“You’re… you’re… you’re in this class now?!” She shrilly questioned, taking steps back in disbelief before sitting in her seat. Once she sat down, she felt a squishy substance. She examined the seat and realized she sat in gum. Horrified, she let out a scream, which caused the class sans Adrien to burst into laughter. Her best pants were ruined! Whoever did this would end up paying dearly.

“Alright! Who’s the joker who put this gum in my seat?! She examined her now gum-covered butt. “Do you have any idea how much these cost?!” Alya giggled at the blonde’s displeasure.

“Ooooh, a mystery? Well this reporter’s on the case!”

“Oh please,” Chloé scoffed. “If you were a real reporter you’d have uncovered something noteworthy!”

“Yeah? Like what, Bourgeois?”

“Like… the identity of Ladybug!” The class collectively gasped. Alya thought about it for a moment.

“Hmm, for once you might be right.” Sabrina was happy, though due to Marinette not having shown up yet, she couldn’t pin this on her. Fortunately, she might have just found a more suitable scapegoat.

“I have a spare pair of shorts in my locker if you want them Chloé,” Sabrina suggested. “Ms. Bustier, may I?”

“Sure Sabrina, but hurry back,” the teacher replied.

“Fine,” the blonde huffed. She stormed out, picking off the gum from her posterior as she did so. It was in there pretty good, guess she had to call her dry cleaner. The girls approached the redhead’s locker. As she entered the combination the blonde growled, clearly angered about her good pants being ruined.

“You know Chloé, I think maybe Miss Nosey might have put that gum in your seat,” the redhead suggested as she opened the locker and pulled out the shorts. The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed.

“That witch!” She hastily dropped her ruined pants and yanked the shorts out of the redhead’s hand. “Of course she did! She’s had it out for me since day one!” She slid the shorts on and spun around. “How do I look, Sabrina?”

“Fantastic, Chloé! By the way, who’s the new guy?”

“Wait?” Chloé squeaked. “I never told you about Adrikins?! He’s only my bestest friend since forever!” Just hearing that made Sabrina’s ears bleed, she was supposed to be Chloé’s best friend! This Adrien certainly wasn’t lending her any spare pants so what made him so special? She thought to herself. But that could wait, right on cue in darted Marinette. She stopped to catch her breath.

“Late, late for a very important date I see. Not that any guy would ever date you.” 

“Oh shut up, Chloé,” Marinette hissed, she noticed Chloé wasn’t wearing her usual pants, instead wearing Sabrina’s shorts. “Are you two matching now?”

“No, your lackey put gum in my seat and I ended up sitting in it!” Marinette was barely able to stifle a giggle.

“Sorry to hear, Chloé.”

“Whatever, I don’t need your pity.” The three walked to class, the mood was tense. Once they all entered, Marinette was surprised to see Adrien in class, she just about fell over. “Oh yeah, Adrikins is in class now,” Chloé bitterly answered. Marinette took her seat next to Alya.

“Did you really gum her seat?” Marinette whispered to her friend.

“What? No!” Alya loudly whispered back. “Probably some prankster from last period, she’s so overdramatic. Thinks she’s saving the world, but really just making a spectacle of herself.”

“Yeah, not like she’s Ladybug,” Marinette jokingly suggested, but the reporter took that possibility seriously. What if the blonde was Ladybug? It’d explain why she put Alya on the scent. To throw her off maybe? Who knows? But she was going to find out. The school day was the same as always, lectures and quizzes, then it ended. Alya noticed Chloé and Sabrina walking to the lockers, she followed them.

She had to be Ladybug, she just had to. She fit the description, had her build… it was all too coincidental. Perhaps the Bourgeois was her own Bruce Wayne? She pulled out her phone and started recording.

“I can’t believe that nosey jerk ruined these pants!”

“That was mean of her to do, Chloé.”

“I should sue her!”

“Absolutely, Chloé.”

Typical Sabrina, agreeing with pretty much everything she said. The reporter zoomed her camera in on her locker, she noticed a lot of pictures of Marinette. Clearly they were cut from the yearbook. She made out what appeared to be a red circle with large dots around the pigtailed girl, was she targeting her for something? If it was Chloé doing the targeting it couldn’t be good. Of course if Alya had a better view, she would have seen it was actually a heart and the “red marker” was actually her lipstick. The ‘dots’ actually being lipstick kisses. But, she had to stay covert so she didn’t have much of a chance.

Unfortunately, at the worst possible time in walked Adrien. “Hey, Alya,” the boy greeted cheerfully.

This spooked the girl, she let out a surprised shriek which caught the attention of the Bourgeois and Raincomprix.

“What are you doing?!” Chloé yelled.

“Uh, Chloé it’s nothing, she was just in front of my locker and I didn’t know why,” Adrien nervously sputtered, attempting to de-escalate the situation. Unfortunately, Sabrina saw the phone in Alya’s hand. It was still recording, the redhead snatched it while the reporter was distracted.

“Hey!” Alya called out. Sabrina promptly ended the recording.

“A-ha! She was recording you, she must have it out for you!”

Adrien nervously looked around at the exchange, the three girls got into a shouting match. It stressed him out, he could feel his anxiety rising. The three turned to him.

“Well Adrikins? You saw what happened! Did she do it?” The boy stood frozen, he had no clue what happened and was trying to figure that out himself. Did Alya really do what Chloé said she did? “Adrikins! You believe me, don’t you?”

“Adrien, I did no such thing!”

Neither one had viable proof of the other’s claim, as a result the quartet ended up in the principal’s office. Adrien simply sat in the chair, doing his best to block out the conflict in front of him.

“I really don’t know what happened,” the boy explained. “I was just seeing where my new locker was and then I saw Alya hanging by it, I couldn’t quite make out what she was doing and then I startled her, she jumped, Chloé and Sabrina caught her and now we’re here.”

The principal examined Adrien, his expression said it all. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Very well, you are free to go Mr. Agreste.” The boy nervously walked out, hoping neither girl was punished too harshly.

Chloé pondered calling her father, but she knew that’d be a coin flip. She was still on thin ice after her little stunt with Fu so all she could do was hope the evidence stood in her favor.

“She ruins my pants and she invades my privacy! How is that not grounds for punishment?!” Damocles turned to Alya.

“Did you put the gum in her seat like she claims?” He asked calmly.

“No!” The reporter answered defensively.

“I see, but you did spy on her for whatever reason. Unfortunately, the school does not have any rules against the invasion of privacy. I’ll let you off with a warning.” This set Chloé off. She wasn’t about to let this new girl get away with this, she was making her life a living hell and the only one who seemed to notice was Sabrina. Perhaps she couldn’t risk calling her father, but that didn’t mean she could bluff.

“A warning?! A WARNING?! You’re giving this nosey stalker a warning?!”

“The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.”

“Yes, but she hardly stole anything.” She detected the principal’s nervousness. She pulled out her phone, her father on speed dial. Here’s hoping she didn’t have to press the button.

“I’m not sure my father would share your point of view…”

And there it was, Damocles’ eyes widened. The last thing he needed was this. “Uhh… well, now, Chloé, let’s not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation…” The blonde sighed in relief, her bluff worked! Of course Alya had to run her mouth again.

“What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!” With haste the blonde wiggled her phone at Damocles.

“Ms. Césaire, you are hereby suspended for a week. The school blog will be shut down for that duration as well.”

“She’s no superhero, she’s super-psycho!” Alya fumed.

Alya began her walk home, she texted Marinette only for there to be no response. 

Once more in his lair, Hawk Moth sensed the reporter’s anger. “Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.” As such he sent one off to possess the reporter.

“Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.”

“I’ll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!” And with that Alya Césaire transformed, her attire now consisting of a black suit with white gloves and boots and a domino mask. A glowing purple wifi symbol was on her chest, hence her namesake.

Sabrina was more than satisfied with herself, with these two feuding Alya would likely keep Marinette on a tighter leash… away from Chloé. She noticed her friend was still angry.

“It’s okay Chloé, at least we taught her a lesson.”

“Should’ve made her pay for my pants,” she huffed bitterly. The two entered the limo when something came out of her driver’s phone.

“Hello, Chloé,” Lady Wifi said in a sinister tone. Before Chloé could scream she hit her with the pause button. Sabrina jumped out, running back into the school. She bumped into Marinette and down the two went to the floor.

“You okay, Sabrina?!” Marinette asked, helping the girl up. The redhead nudged away.

“I’m fine, an akuma hijacked the limo and took Chloé!” Marinette gasped and pulled out her phone.

“We’ll call your father! He can at least buy some time for Ladybug and Cat Noir!”

“Right!” With haste, the redhead called her father, who picked up. “Dad! An akuma took Chloé! She stole the mayor’s limo and put her under some spell. She can’t move!”

“I’m on my way!” He replied.

“Let’s go!” Marinette ushered the redhead out of the school. She gave chase, but when she looked back Marinette was gone. Lady Wifi ended up appearing on screen with the Bourgeois heiress bound.

“People of Paris! Everyone thinks the girl beneath the mask is a sweet angel, think again! I’ve caught the girl, I don’t have proof, but she has to be Ladybug! She knew I’d catch on and tried to throw me off course by getting me into trouble! Plus she’s after my friend Marinette!” She unfroze the blonde to see if she would tell the truth.

Chloé internally began to panic, does this mean she knows about the blonde’s crush on the pigtailed girl? She thought for a moment, bluffing worked once so it was bound to work once more.

“What?! No way! Where in your right mind did you ever think I would have those feelings for her?!”

“Because it’s clear you’re jealous of her!” Chloé cocked a brow confused.

“Wha?” 

“You clearly were planning on taking her down just so you could reign supreme! And you thought by getting me out of the picture you could slither on in and take her down! Well you didn’t count on karma running its course!”

She couldn’t help but snicker, she couldn’t have been that oblivious to it.

“And now you’re laughing evilly just to prove a point! But the joke's on you, you’ve been caught!” The blonde just laughed even harder, but right on cue came a well timed swing into the limo. The polka-dotted heroine pulled Chloé out and set her next to a bus stop. Just then Sabrina, who had just made her way to the scene, immediately ran up and threw herself around the blonde; relieved that she was safe.

Lady Wifi gasped, her premonition was wrong? Chloé wasn’t Ladybug? There was no time to think about that, she had to take out the real Ladybug. She exited the limo and launched her pause symbols.

Chloé watched in awe, Ladybug was something else. She was clearly something she could never hope to be. Or perhaps she could? She noticed Cat Noir hadn’t shown up yet. Surely Ladybug would be fried all alone! Instinct took over, the blonde darted into the fight, she knew she was outmatched but she didn’t care. Everyone would notice! At that moment Ladybug was distracted and leapt to get the blonde to safety, only to be hit by one of Lady Wifi’s symbols. Chloé continued her charge, but Lady Wifi was quicker and tossed the blonde back into the limo, locking it with her powers.

With the heroine incapacitated, she started towards her.

“Yes! Get the earrings!” Hawk Moth chirped. “Without them she’s powerless!”

Lady Wifi reached out to grab them, but suddenly her power went dead. She looked around to see what was the matter, only to find Cat Noir, having Cataclysmed the generator.

“Seems your power’s useless when the net’s off!” The boy yelled.

“Nice one kitty cat!” The polka-dotted heroine said, free from her restraints. “Lucky Charm!” She tossed her yo-yo to summon a computer.

“Ha!” Lady Wifi chuckled. “Seems your Lucky Charm is working in my favor!” She darted at the heroine again and snatched the computer. She figured it might be able to generate its own wifi, but instead the computer turned out to have a virus. It entered the villainess’ body and sent a charge rippling through her body. Her brain was unable to send the messages to the right parts of her body, paralyzing her. 

Ladybug destroyed the akumatized object, her phone. The akuma was released and she purified it before tossing the Lucky Charm into the air. Everything returned to normal and Alya looked around, curious as to what happened. Chloé exited the car and ran over to check on Ladybug. The heroine knew this was a good opportunity.

“Okay, I need to know the truth. Alya, did you really put that gum in Chloé’s seat?” The girl shook her head, Ladybug knew immediately she was telling the truth, she nodded to the blonde as an indication that Alya’s words were not a lie.

“But I did mess up in thinking she was Ladybug,” she admitted. “I jumped the gun and I’m… sorry?” She held out her hand to Chloé for her to shake, but the blonde simply waved her off.

“Whatever, someone put that gum there and I’m going to find out who one day!” She began to storm off, angry. However, she turned back around and threw her arms around Ladybug.

“Thank you, Ladybug! You’re my hero!” The heroine gently pried her off.

“Now look Chloé, you put yourself in danger and nearly got us killed! I get you were trying to fix your mistake too, but please never put yourself in jeopardy like that again, for me?”

Chloé glanced at Alya, then to Cat Noir who nodded in agreement, then back to Ladybug.’’

“Okay, Ladybug.”

She left the scene as did Alya soon after. Ladybug jumped to the roof of the nearest building with her feline partner. She pondered telling the boy that his father was Hawk Moth, but she couldn’t. It would just worry him more knowing. 

“Nice job today, kitty.”

“Thanks, bugaboo. Hope my little hacking trick did the job.”

“I’d have been borked if it hadn’t.” Just as she said that, both Miraculouses beeped. “Gotta go kitty, thanks for the back-up.” The two prepared to head home. “Oh and Adrien…”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome to College Françoise Dupont,” the girl said happily. The boy nodded back and the two were off and running, heading home. They knew they needed their rest for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


	6. The Evillustrator

Nathaniel was once more sitting in his chair, daydreaming about Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi trapping Marinette. He dreamed about Of course his daydreams would more often than not end up on paper… in art form. The boy was good at art no doubt, but his grades sadly did not match his artistic talent. Naturally Ms. Mendeleiev, the science teacher… was hard on him.

“Nathaniel! What are you drawing?!”

“Wha… wha…”

“And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you’re failing science.”

The artist bowed his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You march yourself down to the principal’s office and show him that checked scratch! Then you’ll be really sorry!”

The boy trotted, but tripped over Myléne’s bag along the way, his sketchbook landing right near Chloé’s feet. Naturally she picked it up.

“Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It’s him as a superhero!” She let out a laugh until she saw who else was in that book. “And look who he’s saving, it’s Marinette!” The blonde did everything she could to suppress her anger. There was no way this Da Vinci wannabe was anywhere near worthy of Marinette. This did not go unnoticed by the designer. “He’s totally crushing on you, Marinette!”

Nathaniel was humiliated, being put on blast in front of the class like that. Of course Sabrina saw this as an opportunity. He seemed ordinary enough, and in her eyes Marinette was a loser. In Hawk Moth’s eyes however, he was ripe for the picking.

“Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it.” And there was another akuma, ready to go. “Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!”

“Honestly,” Mme. Mendeleiev sighed. “All I want is to see you pass, when you get your diploma… or better yet your degree you can paint city hall for all I care. Until then I’m stuck with you kids so at least pretend like you care about passing class.”

Out in the hallway, the akuma closed in on it’s target and entered the pencil he was holding.

“Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.”

“Just tell me what you want,” the artist answered.

In the classroom Ms. Mendeleiev named the teams one by one. There were only a few left to pick. “The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!”

“Oh! So lucky!” Marinette noted.

“And then Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette,” the teacher announced, prompting Marinette to drop her head on the table.

“So unlucky,” Alya sympathized.

Chloé raised her hand, realizing that Marinette being in the group could blow her cover.

“Miss Mendeleiev, can’t you put her in another group? Sabrina and I work better on our own!” But the science teacher wasn’t having it.

“This is a group project, not pairs deal with it!”

Chloé glanced back at the pigtailed girl. “I hate dealing with it!” Sabrina looked just as angry, she realized this meant Marinette would be in close proximity to the blonde.

“You wouldn’t be willing to trade groups, would ya?” Marinette asked Alya, Sabrina was hopeful that pathetic ditz would weasel her way out, but alas her hopes were dashed by Alya’s answer.

“And deal with that twosome of terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you between the particles and physics.”

“You’re the best!” Marinette chirped, glomping her. Sabrina glared, her first instinct was to find Nathaniel. He was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Chloé and Marinette met up at the blonde’s locker. “Where is Sabrina?! Why do I have to be stuck with you?!”

“Well at least she does work!” Marinette argued.

“Whatever, I have to go start my shift! You’re on your own, find that useless jerk and you better make some progress!” Chloé stormed off, leaving Marinette alone.

Just then Sabrina showed up and placed a letter in Marinette’s locker. “Nathaniel said… to… to give you this,” she stammered, placing the letter in Marinette’s hand. “Where’s Chloé?”

“She ran off, why do you put up with her Sabrina?” The redhead looked ready to punch her.

“Because unlike you, she’s a friend! I go out of my way to tell you a boy loves you and you judge my friendships?! You should be lucky anyone would look at a fat, seal cheeked, klutz like yourself!” Marinette clutched her cheeks out of insecurity.

“They are not seal cheeks!”

“Whatever, Nate’s in love with you idiot!” She stormed out and met with a purple-skinned artist, Hawk Moth’s latest victim. 

“Did you give Marinette the note?” Sabrina cowered in fear, worried what this villain might do to her.

“Y-yes Nate--”

“Nathaniel Kurtzburg is no more, I am Evillustrator I told you!” He bellowed. “Now where’s Chloé? I want to teach her a lesson!”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her!”

“I said I would stop hunting her once Marinette came to my birthday,” Nathaniel corrected. “She’s not there yet, and you… you’re friends with her so I know you’re no good!” He left to hunt the blonde, Marinette came out once he did.

“What was that?”

Sabrina shushed her. “Forget him, are you going out with Nate?”

“I mean… I could give it a try,” Marinette said, nervously rubbing the back of her head. Sabrina could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

“You better be there!” Sabrina snapped.

The note was definitely Nathaniel, she didn’t really like him in that way, but she figured she’d be nice enough to humor him. What could be so bad about giving the boy company? Clearly he was nervous about it and it was his birthday. Even if she didn’t return his feelings, surely they could be friends.

___

Adrien visited Chloé at Fu’s workshop. Fu noticed the boy come in and made an effort to remain unnoticeable.

“So this is your new job, eh Chlo?”

“Whatever, this is only temporary!”

Adrien nervously scratched his head. “Gee, sorry. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Well you did!” Chloé huffed. Clearly being seen like this irritated her. It was then Fu made himself noticed.

“Ah, so you’re the boy who was given my ring?”

“Yes sir, I’m really sorry--”

“Oh, don’t worry my boy, you’re not the one who took it.” The monk gave Chloé a dirty side-eye, a gesture the blonde returned. “May I speak to you alone?”

“Sure,” Adrien responded. He followed Fu to the back and he offered the boy some tea. “Your friend is very rude, I don’t know how a nice boy like you got tied up with her.”

“Oh, well you know… we go back a ways,” Adrien answered. “We’ve been friends for ten years and she’s had a crush on this girl for four.”

“I hope this girl can handle someone like her, be lucky she’s not into you.” Adrien bashed his fist on the table.

“Stop talking about my friend like that,” he seethed. Fu held his hands up apologetically, realizing he offended the boy. “What do you want? My driver is waiting.”

“Adrikins is your name right? She mentioned you a few times.”

“Adrien,” he corrected.

“Right, Adrien. Since you’ve proven yourself worthy of this ring in the last few days I’ve decided I should give you this.” He held out a page containing the information necessary for potential power-ups for the Cat Miraculous.

“Thank you, sir. But what about my partner? Shouldn’t she receive some of this?”

“I’ll give her the guide to the Ladybug Miraculous when the time is right. For now I ask you to not leak this information to her. I’m not certain if she is worthy.”

“Oh she’s plenty worthy, but for you my lips are sealed,” the boy snarked, heading back to his limo.

___

Later that night, Marinette approached the bridge where she was to meet Nathaniel. She saw… someone there, but was it really Nathaniel? He looked different, a costume to impress her perhaps? But then she noticed the glow on his head, an akuma! She hadn’t seen him since Chloé put the boy on blast in class, could she have been the cause of it? Whatever the case, she knew she had to stop it, but she couldn’t risk transforming into Ladybug in front of him. He saw the girl and smiled.

“Marinette!” He called out, he walked towards her. “You made it!”

“Yeah, I got Sabrina’s note and I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous--” He shushed her, pulling out his drawing of the two together. It was really detailed, well done. “Oh, I--” He stepped towards her, getting too close for comfort.

“Marinette, ever since I lay eyes on you, I’ve been in love with you. I’ve thought about telling you, but I’ve always been nervous to.” The girl was uncertain, clearly the boy’s akuma was making him act like this. She chose to spare his feelings for the time being, worried about what might happen. The boy was holding a pencil, that had to be where the akuma was. She reached for it, but he noticed and pulled away. “What are you doing?!”

“I-- uh…” she held the boy’s free hand and kissed it. Evillustrator just about fell over. “I’m sorry, I know usually boys do that to girls, but I uh… thought I’d think outside the box?” He stared at her for a moment, but then smiled.

“You’re so sweet, Marinette.” He took her along the river on his drawn boat, she knew transforming was still out of the question, but perhaps this wasn’t so bad. She felt bad that the boy wasn’t going to remember any of this. Her phone went off, it was Adrien.  
“Uh… sorry Nathaniel--”

“Evillustrator, sweetheart,” the villain corrected.

“Sorry, Evillustrator. I’m getting a call, I think it’s my mom.”

“Anything my darli-- wait a minute!” He noticed Adrien was on the girl’s caller ID, why would he be calling her? She had to be seeing him, why else would he be calling her. “You lied to me!”

Marinette turned back. “Nath-- I mean Evillustrator it’s not what you think, I--”

“You’re seeing Adrien behind my back! You lied to me! You’re just like Chloé! Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!”

“Come on! Seriously? How am I anything like Chloé?” She huffed, stomping her foot in a similar manner to the blonde.

“I just told you, and I think I’m going to pay Chloé a little visit.” He erased a hole in the boat, causing it to start sinking. “Once you’re at the bottom of the river that is.” He had his eye on the girl, the jump to land was too far to make normally and even if she could, Evillustrator would swat her down. With no other way out of this, she jumped in the water and started swimming. “She held her breath under the water, taking off her jacket in an attempt to throw him off. 

The boy searched the river frantically, she would have to resurface eventually. He neared the jacket and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the water. She managed to snatch the pencil from his hand, but he knocked it out of her’s.

“You really are like, Chloé! I think I’ll be off now! Have a nice swim, Marinette!” He swiped the pencil and took off, unfortunately the water on his drawing pad made his drawings look wonky. He waited at Chloé’s hotel room, doing his best to dry off. He thought about going to finish Marinette, but the brat came first.

Once Chloé returned home she found her room was barren. “I’ve been robbed!” She yelled. “Daddy--” but the supervillain proceeded to erase her phone. “Hey! Do you have any idea how much that cost?!”

“Do you have any idea how much you broke my heart?” He drew a javelin and attempted to toss it, but the projectile was not sharp enough to pierce the blonde from where it was thrown, instead only hurting the blonde mildly. “Curse you, Marinette!”

After getting her bearings the pigtailed girl transformed and went in the direction of the supervillain. Once she arrived she noticed the blonde cornered in what was left of her room. “I’ll take everything from you, when I’m through you’ll be begging to die.” The villain seethed. It was then Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the villain’s leg and pulled back.

“I think you need to watch your balance.” Evillustrator hastily drew some projectiles, but his waterlogged sketchpad causes the edges of the buzzsaw he made to operate more like a frisbee. This gave Chloé the opportunity and she attempted to jump the villain, only for the dull saw to come back at the two. Ladybug caught her ankle with her yo-yo and pulled her back, the saw narrowly missing her head, slicing off a single hair. Of course the blonde took notice and screamed in fury.

“Look what you did to my hair, you jerk!” She screamed at the Evillustrator.

“Oh, so you value that hair?” He snarked. “It does look pretty, it would be a shame if you… lost it.” He drew several razors, aimed at her head. Ladybug was quick to swat them all as Chloé ran for her life, she worked hard to get her hair done right every morning. In the process she knocked over a lamp, causing Evillustrator to move elsewhere. Ladybug threw up her Lucky Charm and it summoned a broken light bulb. It was then she realized that he needed light to draw, thus she took out all the lamps as quickly as she could. Once the lights were out, she snatched the pencil and snapped it, the akuma flew out and she purified it as fast as she could.

Nathaniel looked around, unaware of what happened. “Where am I? What’s going on?” Chloé was mad, as the boy got up she pinned him against the wall.

“What went on is you trashed my house and I’m gonna--”

“Chloé!” Ladybug stopped her. “He didn’t know what he was doing! He was akumatized!”

“Akumatized? What’s that?”

“It’s where an akuma--” But just then her dots began to evaporate. “Uh oh, can’t talk. Let me just… Miraculous Ladybug!” She tossed her Lucky Charm into the air, repairing the damage the boy did. “I gotta go, bug out!”

Nathaniel looked around sheepishly. “See you… in school?”

“Whatever, just get out!” Chloé demanded. The redheaded boy began leaving slowly, but Chloé then tossed one of her pillows at him. “Leave!” She wasn’t in the mood, so he dodged the pillow and left, scared as to what the blonde might do next had he stayed longer.

On the way back, Ladybug ran into Cat Noir, the two stopped mere inches from one another.

“Ladybug!” The boy cried out. “I tried to call you, what happened?!”

“I got caught in a jam, the akuma got to me before I could answer. I took care of him though, where were you?”

“At that shop Chloé works at, turns out the owner knows more about these Miraculouses than we thought.” The two de-transformed and Adrien pulled the sheet out of his bag. “This is the paper he gave me, it contains the entire guide on how to be Cat Noir, he told me not to tell you, but you’re my partner and I think you’ve more than earned the right.” 

Marinette read the paper, realizing talking to the guardian would be the best course of action. “Adrien, where is he?” The boy took her to the guardian, against his instructions.

“Master Fu, this is Marinette. She is the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.”

“I see… you went against my wishes. Wait a minute, you two revealed yourselves?!”

“Not… intentionally,” Adrien sheepishly muttered. Fu nodded.

“In that case I should revoke you two immediately!” Marinette clutched her Miraculous instinctively.

“Why should I trust you with them if Chloé was so easily able to steal them from you?” Impressed by Marinette’s observation, the old man handed the pigtailed girl instructions on how to use the Ladybug Miraculous.

“But, I don’t get it. I didn’t follow your orders,” Adrien wondered.

“Precisely, you two have shown you’re capable of thinking on your own. Thus you are capable of having the instructions.” Marinette snatched them and began reading. “Thank you sir…?”

“Fu, but you may call me Master.” Marinette bowed to him respectfully.

“Right, thank you Master Fu.” The two teens left and went home. The next day Marinette met Chloé and Sabrina at the library.

“I got some notes for the project.”

“Toss them on the table,” Chloé sighed, clearly not wanting to be there.

“You look tired, maybe it’s you who should get some sleep.”

“Don’t test me, Dupain-Cheng.” Sabrina could only pout, she noticed the look the blonde was giving her and clearly didn’t approve of it. 

“What’s wrong, Sabrina?” Marinette asked, noticing the look.

“Nothing, just now that you’re here we get held back.”

“You mean you get held back.”

“Of course me! Chloé had to work, what’s your excuse?!”

Marinette scoffed, not having a response to that. But she thought about these instructions, going over them would take some time, but she would do anything she could to be the best Ladybug she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
